


Inferno Hearts

by TatsuEigo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bath Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sex, Twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: "Ho fame, Belphie."E il fratello sapeva benissimo cosa significasse quella frase: non si sarebbe fermato lì, sarebbero arrivati fino in fondo in un modo o nell'altro, che lui lo volesse o no. Belphie però voleva eccome tutto quello. Voleva sentire ancora il tocco del fratello, sicuramente sostituito poi dalla penetrazione. Non era la prima volta che lo facevano e il più piccolo si era ritrovato attratto da lui da un bel po' di tempo."Mangiami tutto allora."
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 12





	Inferno Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_Kurenai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/gifts).



> Fandom: Obey me! One master to rule them all  
> Rating: rosso  
> Wordcount: 1640  
> Settimana e missione: Settima settimana, M2 con prompt Twincest

L'house of Lamentation in quel momento era completamente silenziosa: erano le quattro di pomeriggio e nessuno era in casa oltre a Beelzebub e Belphagor, i due gemelli più piccoli tra i sette demoni. I loro cinque fratelli quel pomeriggio erano andati a fare varie cose, pure Leviathan, molto stranamente, che di solito si chiudeva sempre in camera sua a scrivere o guardare qualche anime o qualche streaming dei suoi cantanti preferiti.  
Beel come al solito si era rintanato in cucina alla ricerca di qualcosa da mangiare, come faceva di solito, dato che aveva sempre fame. Mangiò varie cose che trovò, dato che non era mai soddisfatto, ma nonostante ciò non sembrava essere per niente sazio. Forse aveva voglia di qualcos'altro, qualcosa che nemmeno un bue intero poteva sostituire, una certa persona, il suo gemello che, in quel momento doveva essere nella stanza che dividevano. Mentre saliva le scale per andare al piano di sopra, ripensava un po' a ciò che il gemello gli aveva detto poco prima: voleva andare a farsi un bagno forse. Allora lo avrebbe trovato nel bagno che si trovava nella loro stanza, probabilmente nella jacuzzi a rilassarsi. Il solo pensare al corpo minuto del gemello mezzo immerso nell'acqua, tutto nudo, gli fece leccare le sue labbra, in anticipazione di cosa avrebbero potuto fare.  
Aprì piano la porta e constatò che effettivamente Belphie non era in camera, quindi iniziò a spogliarsi e lasciò i vestiti sparsi a terra, aprendo lentamente la porta socchiusa del bagno. Belphie aveva la testa appoggiata sulle braccia incrociate sul bordo della Jacuzzi, i suoi occhi erano chiusi, segno che si stava rilassando. La schiena del più piccolo inarcata in quel modo era una visione paradisiaca per lui e, se prima si era un po' eccitato pensandolo lì dentro, ora la situazione della sua erezione era anche peggiore. Anche se cercò di avvicinarsi a lui senza farsi sentire, Belphie si accorse di lui e gli rivolse un sorrisetto, facendogli un po' spazio nella Jacuzzi, anche se era abbastanza grande da contenere tutti e due senza problemi. Quello era un muto invito ad entrare lì dentro assieme a lui, invito che Beel non rifiutò e poco dopo sentì l'acqua calda lambire il suo corpo, mentre si sistemava vicino al gemello.  
Era di nuovo affamato, ma aveva fame della pelle di Belphie, non fame di cose davvero commestibili, e quindi, senza troppi preamboli andò a stuzzicargli un lobo dell'orecchio, mordicchiandolo appena. Sentì il corpo del gemello rilassarsi sotto quel tocco così delicato, le mani di Beel avevano anche iniziato ad esplorargli il corpo mentre Belphie si girava e gli dava le spalle, avvicinandosi il più possibile al suo bacino. Non ci volle molto prima che fosse in grado di sentire l'erezione del gemello contro le sue natiche, ma Beel non sembrava intenzionato a prenderlo in quel momento.  
La bocca del sesto fratello gli lambiva la carne bollente, vi lasciava dei baci, a volte addirittura qualche succhiotto, mentre le mani giocavano con il suo corpo: la destra era presa nello stuzzicargli il capezzolo destro, mentre la sinistra si muoveva lasciva giù per il suo petto, molto lenta, fino a che non arrivò al suo pube. Quei tocchi, uniti al respiro del più grande sulla sua pelle iniziavano già a mandare in estasi Belphie, lo facevano letteralmente impazzire e chi meglio di Beel poteva sapere come prenderlo, cos’era ciò che gli piaceva di più in quei frangenti? Nessuno. Nessun altro demone aveva mai avuto l'onore di poterlo osservare nudo, oppure anche solo toccare come stava facendo l'altro.

"Ho fame, Belphie."

E il fratello sapeva benissimo cosa significasse quella frase: non si sarebbe fermato lì, sarebbero arrivati fino in fondo in un modo o nell'altro, che lui lo volesse o no. Belphie però voleva eccome tutto quello. Voleva sentire ancora il tocco del fratello, sicuramente sostituito poi dalla penetrazione. Non era la prima volta che lo facevano e il più piccolo si era ritrovato attratto da lui da un bel po' di tempo.

"Mangiami tutto allora."

Sapeva benissimo cosa intendesse con quelle parole e non gli avrebbe di sicuro detto di no. Si era fatto il bagno nella Jacuzzi proprio per stuzzicarlo e aveva raggiunto il risultato sperato. Sentì un "Lo avrei fatto anche se non me lo avessi concesso" sussurrato sulla sua pelle e a Belphie scappò una mezza risata divertita. Già, tra di loro andava sempre così: non c'era bisogno di chiedere il permesso, era sempre un tacito sì tra di loro, bastavano gli sguardi, i loro tocchi famelici. Una delle mani possenti di Beel andò a chiudersi attorno al suo sesso, facendolo sobbalzare lievemente perché non se lo aspettava, ma si riprese velocemente, sentendo la mano muoversi con ritmo cadenzato dapprima lento e poi più veloce, in base al ritmo del respiro del gemello. Gli piaceva coccolarlo in quel modo e sapeva quanto tutto quello piacesse a Belphie. Spostò quindi la mano destra alle sue natiche e gli massaggiò l'entrata, così da iniziare a prepararlo alla sua intrusione. Lo avevano fatto così tante volte che bastava ben poco, ma lui voleva sempre il massimo benessere per il suo Belphie e allora ci teneva molto a fare le cose per bene, senza fargli male alcuno. Lambiva ogni centimetro della sua pelle con le labbra nemmeno fosse uno dei suoi prelibati paninoni che tanto amava mangiare. La sua pelle sapeva di rose, nell'acqua era pieno di petali di rosa, e scese con la bocca fino a dove l'acqua lo consentiva. Poteva anche scendere sotto essa, ma sarebbe stato tutto completamente diverso e preferiva il vero sapore della sua pelle, non quello dettato dall'acqua. Tornò al suo collo e gli fece girare piano la testa, così da poterlo baciare: un bacio pieno di passione, che trasmetteva quanto lo amava con tutto se stesso, un rincorrersi estenuante delle loro lingue, l'una che fuggiva dall'altra e che a volte si intrecciavano nel tentativo di catturarsi. Si staccarono nel momento stesso in cui Belphie venne nella mano saccente di Beelzebub: lo aveva stuzzicato dall'inizio alla fine, proprio come sapeva benissimo di dover fare e lo aveva fatto con grande maestria.

"Beel..." Non riusciva a parlare a causa del fiato corto dato dal bacio e dall'orgasmo avuto poco prima, ma data la sua espressione lasciva, sperava davvero che il gemello capisse cosa voleva. Dopotutto voleva solo una cosa e Beel la voleva a sua volta.   
"Lo so."

Poco prima lo aveva penetrato con due dita, e le stava ancora muovendo in lui, ma era palese che a Belphie non bastavano più e ormai nemmeno Beel stesso riusciva più a trattenersi. Lo voleva prendere e basta, senza altri preamboli. Si mise bello comodo nella Jacuzzi, facendo poi girare il gemello verso di sè e lo baciò di nuovo, mentre gli faceva avvolgere le gambe attorno alla vita. Con le mani sulle sue natiche lo portò sopra la sua erezione e lo fece calare piano su di essa. Lo vide inarcare la schiena appena sentì la sua erezione in lui: le dita di Belphie arpionarono le spalle larghe e possenti del gemello, mentre lui gli mordeva appena il collo in più punti e iniziava a muoversi in lui. A Beel piaceva davvero molto vedere le espressioni che il suo Belphie faceva mentre scopavano. Erano delle smorfie che lui e solamente lui poteva vedere e nessun altro aveva avuto l'onore di osservare. Perché era sempre stato Beel stesso il demone perfetto per il gemello e sempre lo sarebbe stato. Si appartenevano, era impossibile che così non fosse. I gemiti del settimo fratello riempivano man mano la stanza e le orecchie di Beel, incitandolo solo a dare il meglio di sé nel fargli provare piacere. Si ritrovò a cambiare le posizioni dopo non molto: per farlo dovette uscire da lui, farlo appoggiare contro il bordo della vasca e solo allora tornò a penetrarlo, iniziando a muoversi con una certa forza e velocità, schizzando acqua letteralmente ovunque.  
Belphie si teneva al bordo, cercando di non farsi male a causa di quelle spinte che finivano sempre col farlo sbattere contro esso, ma era così che gli piaceva. Beelzebub sapeva essere davvero il fatto suo con lui, non c'erano storie e lui... lui beh, anche lui sapeva come farlo impazzire, quando voleva... solo che mentre lo facevano era più complicato: per Belphie era meglio farlo impazzire prima e poi Beelzebub si sarebbe vendicato a modo suo, scopandolo più forte che in quel momento. In mezzo ai normali gemiti Belphie ci aggiunse di tanto in tanto il nome del gemello, mentre le spinte si facevano più forti e Beel tornava a muovere la mano sulla sua erezione, così da poter venire assieme. Non ci volle molto infine prima che si fermasse, rilasciando vari getti di sperma in lui, mentre quelli del gemello tornarono a sporcargli la mano e in parte il bordo della vasca.  
Belphie sentiva le gambe molli: Beel gli aveva tolto tutte le energie ma, senza chiedergli nulla, il sesto fratello iniziò a lavargli la schiena, forse conscio di quanto lo avesse stremato.

"Rilassati, ci penso io a te."

Si sentì dire e così fece, abbandonarsi ai tocchi calmi dell'altro e lasciandosi poi prendere in braccio per essere portato nella loro camera, con solo un asciugamano che gli mise attorno alla vita dopo averlo tirato fuori dalla vasca. Si premurò di asciugarlo prima di farlo stendere sul letto e solo allora pensò a se stesso: si asciugò a propria volta, mise dei vestiti puliti e si distese finalmente vicino a lui. Beel portò una mano ad accarezzargli i capelli e Belphie presto si addormentò stanco, grazie alle coccole premurose da parte sua. Stavano molto bene assieme e i fratelli non osavano nemmeno dire nulla. Si amavano molto e nemmeno Lucifer osava dire nulla a riguardo: avevano la testa - più o meno - a posto ed erano felici.


End file.
